Monster
by bellahelen101
Summary: A few years after the events of Twilight Princess, Link struggles to cope with the aftereffects of the Twilight War. Meanwhile, an unwary soldier releases a Shadow of pure evil, whose only purpose is to kill a certain Hero...
1. The Hero Through Time

Chapter 1: The Hero through Time.

_ The call of the goddesses is harsh. First, like water, slowly pulling at your legs, then increasing so that it sweeps you away in torrents of foaming waterfalls._

_ However, those chosen revel in their fate. _

_ They are created for the sole purpose of completing their journey. And no matter how many times the mouths of heroes damn the deities, deep inside they would not relinquish their duty for the world. They would see the world burn just so that they could bring it out of the darkness._

_ Such was one man called to his fate. _

_ He hated it. _

_ He loved it. _

_ He couldn't live without it. _

_ There was nothing better than the feel of sword in hand, nothing sounded sweeter than the roaring battle cries echoing across a barren field. Of course, he would never admit that to himself._

_ This is why, after everything had been accomplished, he was disappointed. He almost wished he could reverse time and stand again at that edge, before the final hurdle, sword dripping, hands sweating, standing glorious over the broken demon. _

_ For that one instant, everything was perfect. It was the height of his life._

_ When the mirror had broken, when she had left, the hero first wished that he could return to that moment, somehow stop her from destroying it. He missed his friend more than anyone else._

_ However, as time passed, even she faded away. Over all else was that final battle, the battle to end the war. _

_ The battle that would restore Hyrule. _

_ The battle that would finally break the hero, even after nothing else could._

_ But the hero isn't supposed to be saved. He must stand against the tide of evil. _

_ He must be resilient. Strong. Brave. Even after the world is saved. He must act with purpose even though he feels none. _

_ He must be the hero if it kills him._

The sound of water lapping at his heels. The tinkling of fairies fluttering around his head. The scent of flowers, sunshine, and horses shaking their manes.

The young man stood in the spring, head bowed, hands at his sides, breathing it all in. Nothing was more perfect than this spring in summertime.

"Link!" The man's head shot up, almost shamefully, and he looked up at the woman walking towards him. His shaggy hair was messier than usual, due to his recent habit of running his hands through his hair more than was necessary. Keen blue eyes, the eyes of a wild beast, looked into Ilia's sweet green ones.

"I told you to bring Epona back an hour ago!" Her petite frame suddenly seemed more threatening than a whole herd of moblins as she advanced on Link. "What do you think you're doing?"

Link shifted his mouth into what he hoped was an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I guess I just lost track of time."

Ilia sighed, crossing her arms contemplatively as she gazed at the man in front of her. "You've been doing that a lot lately. You're...still thinking about the war, aren't you?"

The Twilight War. That's what the locals were calling it now. The time when Hyrule was overtaken by the usurper king Zant, when the Twilight infected the holy lands, covering all in the hazy glimmers of a forgotten world.

It had been one year.

However, only a few people knew who was truly behind the invasion. It was not the Twili king: he was only a puppet, a mask for an even greater evil. An evil so ancient he had passed into legend, along with the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny.

However, if his name was ever uttered, even the ignorant felt a cold shiver run down their backs.

Ganondorf.

The plague that had cursed Hyrule again and again throughout history. No one knew where he had come from, save perhaps the princess Zelda and the hero. After that final battle, the end of the war, the princess had invited the hero to an ancient chamber in the castle, one deep underground that was thankfully unharmed by the explosion that destroyed the rest of the castle.

_Zelda's strangely alien eyes looked unceasingly into his._

_ "What I am about to relate to you must not leave this room. It is an ancient legend, one that is best forgotten by most. However, your destiny is so important that you must know why. Why you were chosen by the goddesses, why our names appear in history together time and time again."_

_ He looked curiously at the princess, who had closed her eyes as if in pain. That was good. Her eyes were unnerving to the exhausted hero. They were beautiful, that was true, but it wasn't her beauty that had left him staring. Her eyes seemed to reflect some hidden secret, something inhuman and powerful and not of this world. They were like looking into the eyes of one of the light spirits, though even they seemed to belong in the world more than the princess did. She was like a deity, disguised as a human, but her eyes told all. She was not altogether human._

_ Later he remembered that she too was blessed with the power of the goddesses, which perhaps caused those eyes to look so strange, so alien._

_ "You and I have a gift, a link to the goddesses that most people cannot even imagine. These marks," she held up her left hand, "these marks are the key. You know the story of the creation of the Triforce?"_

_ The princess looked questioningly at Link, who only had the strength to shrug slightly. His mouth seemed to have stopped working as soon as the princess looked at him._

_ "Well, the goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, created this world, all adding a part of their own power to it. When they departed for the heavens, they left behind the Triforce, as a reminder of their existence. At first, the people rejoiced at this gift, praising the goddesses. However, soon they were filled with jealousy and fear, and began fighting over it. A group of interlopers, the ancestors of the Twili, tried to take it for themselves using dark magic unknown to most. However, the light spirits of Hyrule defeated them and trapped them in an alternate dimension, the Twilight Realm. The Triforce was then sealed in a secret place, known only to the royal family. It was sealed in the Temple of Time, Hero."_

_ She paused in her explanation, probably to give him a chance to ask questions. When he didn't, she continued._

_ "For hundreds of years, the Triforce was kept safe in the Temple, because few knew of its existence. An elaborate key system was also created, so that if anyone did find out where the Triforce was hidden, then it would be next to impossible to actually open the Doors of Time. Because, you see, Hero, not only did the Temple hold the Triforce, but it also was a doorway into the Sacred Realm, the land of the goddesses. One had to enter the Sacred Realm, and touch the Triforce, which would grant one wish to the bearer. If one with a pure heart touched it, then Hyrule and the Sacred Realm would both be places of peace and prosperity. However, if one with an evil heart grasped it, then the lands would sink into darkness and be destroyed. One such man discovered the existence of the Triforce, and of the key system, and went to Hyrule to seize it. He was Ganondorf, the king of the Gerudos."_

_ Link started. This had been hundreds of years ago. How could Ganondorf have been alive at that time? The recent battle and the exhaustion that followed caused his brain to feel muddy, like wading through sand, instead of the usual sharpness with which he could usually perceive things._

_ "He was just a man at that time, a man with good intentions at first: he wanted to give his people, the Gerudo, prosperity and peace, power and might. He wanted them to become a free nation, instead of being subservient to Hyrule's greater strength. However, his lust for power caused him to relinquish any good intentions he once had and seize power only for himself. However, when he touched the Triforce, it split into three parts, in a last attempt to protect Hyrule from Ganondorf's brutality. One part, the triforce of power, became Ganondorf's; the other two pieces, of courage and wisdom, took refuge in the Hero of Time, a boy from an ancient forest, and the Princess of Destiny, also called Zelda._

_ "With the Princess of Destiny, the Hero defeated Ganondorf and sealed him in the Sacred Realm. Then the princess returned him to his own time, leaving the world without a hero for some time."_

_ The present hero listened without emotion. Somehow, this story did not come as a shock to him, as if he had already known it, although he couldn't for the life of him remember where he had heard it before. He admired the thick blue carpet under his feet. It was a foreign thing to him, as he was used to rough wooden floors, and small rugs if you were lucky. It also was reminding him of that last race to reach Ganondorf, the growing frustration he had felt as he tried to navigate through the maze-like castle._

_ "When Ganondorf was cast into the Sacred Realm, the land was changed into a place of hopelessness. I believe that it is somehow connected to the Twilight Realm. Ganondorf used Zant to escape back into Hyrule and take out his vengeance on the Princess and the Hero."_

_ Link looked up from the plush carpet. The princess was watching him warily, as if she was worried about his reaction._

_ He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, your highness, I don't understand. This is a fantastic history lesson, but why is it so important that I know it?"_

_ The princess grimaced. "I wish I didn't have to tell you, Hero."_

_ Link inwardly groaned. He wished she would stop calling him "Hero". It seemed like a metaphorical slap in the face, like destiny was again going to take over his life and mold it according to the goddesses' wishes._

_ "The story I just told you is only one of many stories of the hero, the princess, and Ganondorf. Our three names show up in Hylian lore over and over. This is a sign," the princess hesitated, "a mark of a great Cycle that creates balance in Hyrule. Evil rises up, and good defeats it. Our ancestors are always at the heart of that. We are never released by destiny, not even by death. Our souls are reborn again and again to save Hyrule from evil. Time and time again, we have been called to action, and we will be called again and again until the end of time."_

_ Silence hovered in the room like a phantom. The only sound was Link's rather harsh breathing._

_ "You mean... to tell me..," Link growled softly, "that until the end of time I am going to have to defeat Ganondorf again and again?" His voice rose to a shout. "By the Goddesses! What kind of goddess-damned world is this?" He leapt to his feet. "Even if I die, my soul will not be given rest?"_

_ Zelda looked down. "Our souls, Link." As she spoke his name, his chest burned in agony, like it was being pierced with a shard of ice. He suddenly understood that he and she were intertwined more than he had imagined. Her voice suddenly seemed like the most familiar sound he knew, as if she was a loved one. He realized that in a different time, in a different world, he could have loved her. Again, his anger overpowered any other emotion as he realized belatedly that the familiarity was because their souls had been together for so long, trapped in an eternal cycle. "Our souls will never be given rest. Along with our enemy's."_

_ Link sank down to the floor on his knees. His hero's tunic still bore signs of grime and blood. He hadn't wanted to give it up though, because it gave him a sense of groundednes, that the journey had really happened, it had not just been a long dream. It was also a symbol of his accomplishments that he had been loath to give up. However, now he wanted nothing more than to rip the goddess-given clothes off him, to burn them and never again wear it. Because the tunic was also a symbol of this Cycle that Zelda spoke of. The hero, wearing the green tunic, defeats evil._

_ Link abruptly stood up and bowed to Zelda. "Thank you, your highness, for your time." He spoke in a clipped, unnaturally even tone. Then he turned on his heel and started for the door. He needed to leave, to return to normalcy, to a girl he hadn't thought of in a long time._

_ "Link!" Her call stopped him in his tracks for a moment. Her hand suddenly was on his shoulder. "Please, do not despair over this knowledge. If you ever need anything, you need only ask."_

_ Link turned towards her, his face betraying nothing. "I will not, your highness. Now, with your leave I must return to my village."_

_ Her face fell slightly. "Of course, Link. Just remember: no matter what the goddesses have planned, we always have a choice. We can throw off the mantle of responsibility. Only, be wary of disregarding the goddesses. They keep the balance, not only in the world, but inside ourselves."_

Link shook the memory from his head, focusing again on the girl in front of him.

_ "You're... still thinking about the war, aren't you?"_

He wrapped his arms around her small frame. "You could say that."

_**Hey all! Well, I'm back after a supremely long time.. life takes a lot of time lately :) but I'm starting with a new fandom: Legend of Zelda! The best game in the history of gaming. It's also my favorite fanfiction to read. Especially since this is the 25**__**th**__** anniversary of Zelda, we need some representation. So, enjoy the prologue, which has almost no plot development. But, hey, its the prologue. What'd you expect? So. Thoughts? Reactions? Reviews inspire me to update, so... INSPIRE ME PEOPLE!**_

_**Till next time, – Lennie 3**_


	2. Shadows in the Well

Chapter 2: The Shadows in the Well 

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was twilight. That time of day that always made him think of her. Link looked up at the sky, sitting next to Rusl by the stream. He had a strange feeling of nostalgia, for the man he had once been. His old self felt like a little brother, young and innocent.

Goddesses know Link wasn't innocent anymore.

He had sat with Rusl at this exact spot so many years ago, before the village was attacked, before his journey. They had grown accustomed to sitting in quiet. The pair of them just reveled in the silence itself. Sometimes it seemed that the silence helped them understand each other more than words ever could.

However, this night was different than other nights.

"Rusl," Link's tentative voice rang out, breaking the usual quiet. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Rusl turned towards his adopted son inquisitively. He would never tell Link this, but he was worried about the boy. Link had always been very talkative, joking with Bo, teasing Fado over just about everything, and, of course, laughing all the time with Ilia and the children.

But after the war, he had come home a changed man, tormented by dreams, not quiet, but subdued, somehow.

Rusl had seen this in his friends, most of them veterans from some war or another. He only hoped that it passed soon. Rusl knew some of what Link had done, but the hero had never been completely honest with anyone in the village. Probably because he was protecting them, thought Rusl with a faint smile. That boy was too noble for his own good.

"I want to ask Ilia to marry me."

The smile deepened, displaying an array of lines on the old swordsman's face, most of which he had acquired within the past few years.

This was what the whole village had been waiting for. Since the two were children, the older town's members had enjoyed their days predicting Link and Ilia's future together. It was a pastime that even Rusl, with his practical nature, enjoyed on the rare occasion.

"Well, I think it's about time, son." Rusl spoke, trying to keep the amused note out of his voice. Link, however, noticed it right away, scowled, and said, "Quit laughing at me! This is hard enough as it is!" However, he was grinning by the end too. "Now, I have to ask you something."

"Well, I hope you're not asking me to marry you, too. I think your house would be a little crowded."

Link groaned in fake desperation. "Ah! Goddesses, please just strike me down now. My head can't take these mental images."

However, through the humor, Rusl seemed to realize that this something was troubling the boy quite a bit, and was of a more serious nature. "Okay, okay. I'm listening," he spoke softly.

There were a few moments of silence as Link hesitated, unsure of how to word his anguish. "The thing is... I did a lot of things during the war. Some of it I've told you." His blue eyes were serious and unwavering as he looked up at Rusl. "I've killed. So much. So much that I can barely breathe when I think about it. And I don't think I'm worthy of her. She is so innocent. I'm not. Not anymore. Do you see?" Link's eyes were bitter. "I'm not the same boy I was before all of this happened... and," Link dropped his head into his hands so that Rusl could barely hear the last words, "Sometimes I miss it. The killing, the purpose, the feel of a sword in my hands. I feel...not myself without it."

Rusl could tell that this confession was tormenting the young man more than anything else. "What are you asking me, Link?"

"I wanted to ask you... does it ever go away?" Link's voice grew desperate. "Do you ever feel content with normal life again? If it doesn't, then what kind of person am I, chaining the girl that I love to me, a man who can't be trusted? To a live of unhappiness as she constantly waits for me to come home, to change back into the boy I was? I feel like a killer, so much that I can't stand it anymore. And if it doesn't go away, I won't be able to stay here! I can't hurt my family." Link almost sobbed the last sentence.

To say that Rusl was shocked would be an understatement. He simply could not believe his ears. The boy had never shown such intense emotion since he returned, and really, when had he ever? Link was the picture of happiness, before the war, and after, he kept up his show of bravado so completely that only those closest to him noticed a change. He kept his troubles to himself… save for in his nightmares.

Link had been plagued with horrible dreams for months after he came back, which caused the villagers to set up a watch over him, much to Link's embarrassment. They were just worried about him, Rusl had assured Link when he had complained mildly about "invasion of privacy", and "being old enough to take care of himself".

Be that as it may, at night sometimes the entire village was kept up by Link as he screamed at unseen phantoms and called out for various people. Some of them were known to the Ordonians: Ilia, Colin, Rusl…Zelda. That name always startled the villagers, who cringed almost guiltily, as if Link was breaking some code of conduct that forbade anyone from screaming out the princess' name.

There was also another: Midna. The villagers hadn't known what to make of this one. Such a foreign name, unheard of in a remote province like Ordon. Ilia had once asked Link who it was. He had started, then demanded where she had heard the name. There was a fierce intensity, almost excitement, in Link's face that she had never seen before. F

lustered at his response, she stuttered that he had called out to her in his nightmares. Link visibly deflated. Then in a flat voice he said, "She was my guide, my partner...my best friend." Upon seeing Ilia's hurt expression, he had added, "except you, of course." and drew her in for a kiss.

Now, Link sat by the quiet stream, trying to calm down after confessing his fear.

Rusl took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

The boy needed guidance, needed it desperately, or else he would not have voiced his doubt.

Feeling inadequate for the job, he hesitantly grasped his son's shoulder bracingly. "Link, I've watched you grow up. I raised you when your parents died. You are not a killer. I've watched you care for the goats, play with the children, I've seen you with Ilia. You have a good heart. Noble, you know what I mean? There's a lot of good in you, son. You've just got to see it."

Link raised his eyebrow, as if Rusl had just said that the sky was green, not blue.

Shaking his head slightly, Rusl stood up, looking out over the water. "Now as for the desire for adventure, that never goes away, and don't wish that it would, it makes life interesting. Even now that I've got a family and the life I dreamed of, there are still times, like now for instance, when I feel like taking off and working for the rebellion again. To be honest," Rusl said, ducking his head, "I don't feel right about this, but I almost welcomed the war, just because I had a reason to work on saving Hyrule again."

He looked down at Link. "Now, don't go telling anybody else that I told you that, okay? I'm not proud of it."

The hero grinned slightly. "Don't worry. I've got worse secrets."

Rusl offered a hand to the young man to help him up. "And here's another thing: Ilia, she's got that spirit, too. The lust for adventure. That's why you two are meant for each other. You match, in a way. Know what I mean? Ilia, she loves you, all of you, and that's including your adventurous side. And I reckon she knows how you helped Hyrule in the war. It didn't change the fact that she's in love with you. And you love her." Rusl grinned at Link. "Don't spoil your own happiness by dwelling on your past too much. Ilia is ready, and you...you are ready to move on with your life."

The two, father and son in all but blood, walked slowly back towards the main path.

As they reached their parting of ways, Link looked at Rusl in a brief but genuine display of gratitude. "I...thank you, Rusl. You don't know how your words have helped me."

Rusl hugged him briefly. "Well, that's my job, son. Bringin' inspiring words to all who ask." Link grinned cockily. "I guess getting old does have its perks. You're getting smart, old man."

He winked, then started down the path to his house, leaving Rusl rolling his eyes and turning to his own home, where Uli would be just finishing supper.

Rusl smiled thinking of his family. For all that he told Link that he missed his adventuring days, this was just about as perfect as a life could get.

(…...-...)

(…...-...)

(…...-...)

The room was cold, unfriendly even. It had a distinct air of emptiness, as if no one had ever been in it. The messenger shivered slightly as he walked up the long path towards the throne. Clearing his throat slightly, the man bent at the waist, saying "Your highness," before carefully raising his eyes to a spot slightly above the princess' head.

The woman was not sitting on the throne, but standing next to it, one of her long slender hands grasping the armrest.

That was worse: she looked nigh unapproachable. The messenger wished he'd been allowed to go home and see his family. It had been so long. But, as they say, duty calls louder than the wife can yell.

"Evan. Welcome back." Her cool crisp tone always caught Evan off guard, but he had grown accustomed to it in the recent months that he had been employed. "And how was your trip?"

Evan wanted to skip past the niceties and just deliver his news, but seeing as he was a lowly servant and she the princess of Hyrule, he kept his mouth shut.

"Too long, Your Highness. But fine, otherwise." Fine. That was laughable. There had been more setbacks in this journey than any other Evan had ever encountered. From collapsed bridges to moblin attacks, there had been no end to the troubles Evan had to live through.

There was enough to make a superstitious soul nod sagely and say, "The wind's a changin'. Everything is movin' to prepare for it." That's what his wife would say. Evan had always thought her beliefs and old fisher wife's logic to be a dear, sweet thing she would grow out of. However, it'd been twenty years since their marriage, and her silly notions seemed to get worse every year.

She still would coat the window and door frames with fairy water to "keep out them other folk". Evan had asked her once who those other folk were.

She'd just shuddered and said, "You know, _them_." After that extremely frustrating answer, she'd leave him stuttering with disbelief and would walk back to whatever chore needed doing, humming a strangely haunting tune under her breath.

While Evan would pretend to think her an endearing, silly woman, there was a part of him, mind you, buried deep in his soul, that shuddered within himself, leaving him disquieted and restless. Sometimes, that woman seemed to know things….

Especially after this journey, Evan especially wanted to speak with his wife about the things he had seen…what he had felt in the strange, barren wasteland of a desert.

About how the wind shuddered like a thousand voices….about how the sand itself seemed thirsty for blood, for violence…especially about what lay in the temple…but no, he couldn't tell her about that…it was a secret held dear by the royal family.

"And your task? What did you discover?" The princess' otherworldly voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"It's like a well, your majesty…a well with no bottom…it'd be impossible for anything to get out, I'm certain." Evan's voice cracked slightly at the end of that statement, informing the princess that he really wasn't that certain.

It was true, Evan had seen something strange…skittering at the edges of his vision…but that couldn't possibly be from what was hidden in the well…could it?

The princess seemed to read his thoughts. "What did you see, Evan? Do not hide it from me."

He gulped. "Your highness…it's just an unsettling place, that's all. I don't know what I saw. Couldn't even explain it to you. Just, it was something. A trick o' the light, maybe. But," He groped for words, "The shadows…they seemed more…alive…than anything I've ever seen…and sometimes," Evan turned a little red, "I thought somethin' was laughin' at me… probably just heat fever, though." He laughed a little nervously.

The princess, however, did not laugh. Her face seemed to harden, like a statue's. Clearly, she did not think it was heat fever. However, she did not question him any further about it.

"Describe the well in depth, please."

"Well, it was like looking straight through the ground to the other side of the world, your highness… It never ended…except, I could still sort of see something moving at the bottom, if that makes any sense." He looked up nervously at the throne again. "I'm sorry, your highness, I don't have the right words to describe it. I'm just a poor man, that's all." He hung his head a little.

The princess, to the man's surprise, walked down the few steps so that she was level with him. She was quite shorter in stature than her regality seemed to inspire. She couldn't have been taller than Evan's little wife.

"Nonsense, Evan. You have done me a great favor; you have accomplished a feat that would stop the hearts of 'richer' men. You are truly valiant, Sir Evan." She said, kindly tacking on the title for nobility to his lower class name.

For the first time, Evan could see something of the princess that was truly real, like she had taken off the mask of her duty, even for just a moment. She looked almost, dare he think it, fragile. He smiled at her.

"Well, I don't know about that, your highness, but I thank you." In that moment, he would do anything for his sovereign. "I do have one question, though, if I can ask, I mean."

"By all means." Came her soft reply.

"What, exactly, is in that well?"

She sighed, and massaged her temple in a brief display of weariness. "That, I hope, Evan, no one ever finds out."

(-)

(wait. soon. thirsty.)

(-)

About an hour later, Evan was walking down the streets of Castletown to his shabby but welcoming house. His wife wasn't expecting him, his children were probably asleep.

How he had missed them. The goddesses had blessed him; he knew that with all his heart. He was truly a lucky man. He smiled as he thought of opening the door, sneaking into his children's bedroom, kissing their tousled heads, then heading to his own bedroom, where his silly, loving, beautiful wife would be sleeping.

Actually, he corrected with a grin, she probably would be up waiting for him, babbling about something to do with reading the winds that told of his coming, or some other such nonsense. How he loved her.

There it was, his little house, his home, and…

"Well, Goddesses be damned." He swore under his breath, marveling.

His house was ablaze with lights, he could see his wife sitting at the window, apparently watching for something…or someone.

He laughed outright. She was something else, that's for sure.

When he got close enough, he rapped on the glass by her head and said, "Well, isn't it a little late to be up, my dear?" He smiled at her startled grin of excitement.

"Ah, you're home! I knew you'd come!" She cried ecstatically. Running to the door, she threw it open for him, then stopped as suddenly as a deer who sees a mountain lion. "Where have you come from?" She looked frightened now, as if she was seeing a ghost and not her husband.

"Bonnie, darling, can't we talk inside? I have to say, the cold was easier to handle ten years ago."

"No." Her reply startled Evan again. "No. You can't come in. Not until you tell me where you've been." Her eyes had become cold as ice. Once again, Evan got the impression that she wasn't even seeing him, but somehow seeing _through_ him.

"I told you before I left, I was on business for her majesty. I can't tell you more than that, it'd be breaking trust with her."

"Evan! You tell me where you've been and why you brought it home with you!" Her outburst didn't make sense to Evan, who suddenly felt a warm breeze, like a breath, on the back of his neck.

"I have no idea what you're—" He started.

"You brought one o' them with you. It's hanging on your back!" She accused, pointing a finger at a spot to the right of Evan's head. He whirled around, trying to get a glimpse of what she was pointing at.

"Don't be ridiculous," he began in a voice that did not sound as confident as he'd like. "There's nothing there, it's just the dark playing tricks on you." At that exact moment, he felt a weight fall off his back, like a snake that slithered off his shoulders. He jumped with fright. "Please, Bonnie, let me in! You're giving me the spooks."

"Daddy's home! Daddy's here!" Three little voices blended together to make a beautiful chorus as his children tumbled down the stairs towards the front door.

"Stop right there. All of you. Don't go near him!" Bonnie yelled. The children stopped in their tracks, clearly alarmed by their mother's instant fury. She never yelled at them. The youngest, a little girl about five, walked slowly towards her mother, until she had grabbed her hand and asked insistently, "Why won't daddy come in?" She looked at her father through the open door, then frowned as if puzzled by something. Her wide grey eyes, matching her mother's exactly, squinted at the shadows. "Why'd you bring _that_ with you, daddy? That thing behind you?"

There was a dark mass growing into a pillar-like shape, a little behind Evan. He turned just in time to see it. With a strangled yell, he jumped back closer to the front door.

"No! Don't come in! Do you want it to murder us all?" Bonnie whispered to him from the safety of the house. "You're its bearer. You can't come in or it'll be able to follow you."

"Then what do I do?" came Evan's terrified squeak that he manfully tried to turn into a cough.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of something-"

A strange, disembodied voice suddenly cut through Bonnie's words.

"_Thanks for the ride, but I think it's time I got off_."

The voice reminded Evan of every horrible thing he could imagine. While at first it seemed like velvet, slick and smooth and right, there was an undertone. It was like the smell of rotting things, of everything dead and gone. It spoke of unseen horrors that hadn't walked the earth for centuries. It was the sound of death.

The pillar shape continued forming, the shadows swirling round and round until a distinct shape could be seen. It was a swordsman. It wore a tunic and boots, and a long hat. Evan thought wildly to the pictures of the ancient Hero of Time, and the more recent Hero of Twilight.

But no, this was no hero. Cloaked in black and shadows, the face was hard to make out.

Until it grinned.

Suddenly, blood red eyes pierced the darkness, white, dazzling teeth flashed dangerously, a little more pointed than was normal. It was the eyes, though, that Evan could not look away from. They seemed to hold all glory and passion and pride and lust and pleasure and wildness in them. Those eyes held eternity, but a false eternity. However, it was impossible to look away.

The shadow walked (glided?) towards Evan, who was standing in front of his door, slack jawed in his shock.

"_You got any blood to spare? I've been dying to get some more."_

It walked menacingly towards the panicked man.

"St-st-stay away from me!" Evan cried. "wh-what are you?"

The shadow looked amusedly at the man in front of him.

"_Why, don't you recognize me? I'm the Shadow. It hasn't been that long, has it?" _

It looked mockingly at Evan.

"_Thanks for the lift, by the way. That hole was beginning to wear on me._" The eyes sparkled madly. "_Besides, I've been waiting to get my hands on a certain Hero._"

With almost an imperceptible flick of a hand, the Shadow suddenly had a long, wicked sword in his hands. With another casual movement, Evan had crumpled to the ground, a gaping hole where his heart had been. It had all happened faster than one could blink.

"DADDY!" screamed the little girl. She was tugging at her mother, who was holding her in a death grip, murmuring wildly to herself. The other children, unable to see what was happening, simply huddled on the steps, hugging each other tightly.

The Shadow, who was examining a bloody mass lying next to the body, seemed to see the woman and children for the first time.

"_Oh, you must be his wife and brats. He thought a lot about you all."_

It walked toward the house until it was inches from the door frame. "And what's your name?" It asked, voice velvety and coaxing. It lowered its face so that it was eye level with the little grey-eyed girl.

"Leave." The girl said, achieving an unnatural calm despite the tears running down her cheeks. "You are not welcome here, Shadow."

The Shadow snarled in response. It lunged at her, but was hit by what seemed like an electric shock as it tried to cross the doorway. Touching the door frame with one finger, it hissed and brought his finger up to his face. It was blistered and smoking.

"_Fairy water, huh? You're a resourceful little bitch. I'll give you that_."

It nodded at the woman. Bonnie summoned up what courage she had, and began to sing. It was a song she'd heard from the laps of grandparents, passed down by their parents and so on. The little child joined in, for it had been her cradle song:

_Little ones_

_Close your eyes_

_There is naught to fear_

_Light restored_

_Hope adored_

_shadows cannot hear._

_No return_

_Hearts reborn_

_Hero's awakening_

_Lights aglow_

_Souls like snow_

_Come goddess' reaping._

With a snarl, the shadow reeled back, retreating, running and running, half broken, until it was a safe distance away. Then it stopped to lick its wounds and wait. Mother and child stayed framed in the doorway, singing like the world would break if they stopped.

_No return_

_Hearts reborn_

_Hero's awakening._

_(-)_

_(-)_

_(-)_

**Okay. Creepy chapter, right? Tell me what you think. And can you guess the song they sing? Shoot me a review :) till next time ~ Lennie 3**


	3. It's About Time!

Chapter 3: It's about time!

Link woke up with a start, hands outstretched, reaching for someone long gone, and yet impossibly close, someone he wasn't sure ever existed…

Saria…

that was her name…

a little girl…

grey eyes that seemed to flicker green like water…

she needed his help, and if he could just reach a little farther, he could have touched her….

then she would disappear and he would be trapped in a forest of never-ending twists and turns…

no hope of finding her again…

_Just a dream, dufus_, he told himself sternly. The details were fading even as he pulled his hands through his hair trying to shake off the dream.

Feeling completely awake and agitated, he swung out of his bed, grabbing his tunic and boots and headed for the door. His sword was propped up on the wall.

After a moment of indecisiveness, he impulsively strapped it onto his back, feeling nostalgic and a little foolish. What need did he have for a weapon in a time of peace?

Nevertheless, he didn't take it off. After finding and adjusting his hat, the age old hero stepped out his front door into the dark of early morning. Birds were silent, and would be for another hour. It was so quiet that Link for a moment thought everything had been turned to stone.

So complete was the silence that the village immediately felt claustrophobic, as if some dark enemy hid in the shadows, waiting for Link to pass by unawares.

"Stupid." Link murmured to himself, partly because he meant it, and partly to break the stifling lack of noise. Then nearly had a heart attack as he heard a loud noise to his left.

Link cursed under his breath to hide his sudden panic at the sound of his horse whinnying at him. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he muttered a few more times for good measure.

Epona was awake, waiting expectantly in her spot next to his house. She must have heard him inside. He sheathed his sword, which had somehow ended up in his hand, feeling ridiculous, muttering "stupid horse" under his breath.

She whinnied again in protest.

Link couldn't help but grin at his beautiful horse. She was his pride and joy. And she was smart, far smarter, in Link's opinion, than any other horse in the world. She knew exactly where to go to find Link, no matter where he was; she was fearless in battle, knowing when to hold still, while Link fought with moblins astride their ferocious boars, and when to ride like the wind.

The hero jumped down to the ground and patted Epona on the head, feeling preoccupied. His heart was pounding, his hands sweating, and his eyes constantly scanned the dark corners of the forest. Was this paranoia all because of his dream? Or was it more grounded than that? This was not the first time Link had felt panicky and full of adrenaline after a nightmare. But what if it wasn't just his dream setting him on edge? What if there really was something out there?

"Stupid." Link said again. There was nothing to fight in peacetime. That was what Ilia told him, a few months before.

He'd been pummeling his pumpkin dummy in front of his house, when Ilia had called out and ran straight to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. How he loved the feel of her in his arms. She'd demanded in that charming way of hers what he was doing, and when he'd replied that he was training, she'd fixed him with a stare ready to curdle milk:

"_Link. It's peacetime. There's nothing to train for, cause there's nothing to fight in peacetime. No one needs a hero to save them anymore."_

If she'd seen the shadow that passed over the hero's face, she'd disregarded it as a trick of the light. As it was, she had proceeded to drag both Link and Epona to the fairy spring, telling Epona how much a certain goat herder needed a bath, while turning around to grin benignly at the man following her.

Dawn was approaching now. The young man turned his head to the sky, breathing in the early morning scent. It was times like these that Link missed being the wolf. At first, the savage animal had frightened him, even more so when he began relishing the pure joy of running after his prey. Now, however, he missed it all. The heightened senses, the speed with which he had run through Hyrule Field, and the small weight on his back, reminding him that he was never alone.

With a quiet sigh, Link saddled Epona and climbed up onto her broad back. If he didn't have the wolf, at least he had the next best thing. With a quick nudge from his legs, the horse started trotting towards the woods.

"Just a quick ride, girl," Link said, half to Epona, half to himself, "We have to be back before anyone notices we're gone."

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

Ilia was angry. So blooming angry that she was pacing rapidly around the small house, just to work off some of her tension. Where was he? It was after noon, and she'd been waiting for him since morning. Hadn't he said to meet him at his house?

Of course, though she'd been furious at first, that anger was slowly being shredded by worry. Sometimes, for inexplicable reasons, Link would disappear for days at a time, sometimes even weeks, and would always return bruised, a little bloody, and grinning.

She'd never asked him where he went, because, honestly, she was afraid to know. But she always worried.

And what if something had happened to him? She knew that he was an accomplished swordsman, but still, she worried.

He had a tendency to get into things that were over his head. Take the war, for instance. She'd told him not to do anything out of his league, and what had he done? He'd gone and become the hero of Hyrule, taking down hoards of enemies, and finally destroying an age old demon? And what had he said when he'd come home and she'd berated him for this?

_ "Come on, Ilia, I didn't die! I stayed exactly in my league. That league just happened to have a lot of room." _Ha. He'd deserved the slap she'd given him.

Of course, then she'd thrown herself into his arms, which were frozen with shock, both at the slap and at her sudden mood swing. Then he'd wrapped his arms around her, and whispered, _"Sorry. I __deserved that. I missed you, horse-girl." _And that prompted her to start crying. Sometimes, she didn't know why Link put up with her.

Today, they were going to go to the spring. It was like their own private haven, because the other villages kept away from it, some because of fear, and a few out of respect for the great entity that took up residence there. Ilia had always thought that strange: she always felt like the spring was welcoming her home. Of course, that might have had to do with the man that would grin at her as he stood in the water.

Sighing loudly, she came to a sudden decision. She pulled open the door, blinking at the intense sunlight, and began the walk towards the spring.

He probably got lost in that thick head of his, she thought, smiling faintly even in her anger. He did that a lot these days. She hated it, and loved it at the same time. She hated that he metaphorically left to where she couldn't follow him. She loved the way his face looked while he daydreamed.

As Ilia rounded the corner by the spring, she saw a figure lying on the ground next to the water. Heart racing, she ran towards him, thinking he was hurt somehow. But, he didn't look hurt. He was lying on his back, arms behind his head, eyes closed.

And right then, the hero let out a load snore.

Ilia almost laughed out loud. She quickly stifled the sound so as not to wake him, and knelt down next to his head. Reaching out tentatively, she lightly touched his forehead, stroking away his hair that was sticking to his sweaty face. He was dusty, like he had rolled in dirt. His clothes were distinctly rumpled looking.

Ilia looked up to see Epona drinking from the spring.

"Where did you two go?" she asked the horse softly.

Surprisingly, the horse didn't answer, but walked towards Ilia, muzzle dripping with water.

"No! Don't come over here like that!"

The horse, ignoring Ilia's protests, proceeded to walk closer until she was standing directly over the two people on the ground. "Ah! Epona!" She shielded her head, but Link was not so lucky. He opened his eyes to see a big, dripping, mouth right over his head. Which then nickered, spraying the hero with water and who knows what else.

"EPONA!" He yelled, batting her head away and rolling to a safe distance. Ilia, still crouched under the horse, began to laugh. She stood up and patted the mare's head. "You bad horse! Waking Winky-poo up from his nappy-poo." Epona neighed.

Link, laughing as well, joined Ilia next to his horse. "Now I'm never going to be able to sleep again! You've scarred me for life." His arm curled up around Ilia's waist, pulling her close to him. "What time is it?"

He looked up at the sun, in answer to his own question. "Damn it. I'm so sorry, Ilia."

He looked worriedly at her face to see if she was angry, but she simply looked beautiful and happy. "I fell asleep hours ago. And Epona here," He fake-scowled at the horse, "was supposed to wake me up in time to meet you. But no. She waits till now." He looked at Epona. "Dumb brute." He said fondly, still rubbing her head.

"Oh, way to blame the horse." Ilia teased. She put both arms around Link's waist, hands curling up around his shoulders and bringing her face close to his. Secretly, she loved his shoulders. They were strong, and lean, and competent.

Link tangled one hand in her hair and the other cupped her face. "I love you." He whispered, before bringing their faces closer together, lips touching softly.

When they finally broke apart, Ilia laid her cheek against his. "I loved you first." He felt her smile against his face.

"You so didn't."

"Did so."

"Did not."

They broke apart, starry eyed and grinning, the way only young lovers can look. Link took her by the hand and led her to their favorite spot, sitting and leaning up against a rock and pulling her onto his lap.

They sat there quietly, at peace with the silence, her head leaning against his neck, his arms around her.

Link thought that the world was at its utmost, in that moment. He'd be content to sit here with her for the rest of his life.

Then he thought, what better time than now?

"Ilia, I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important." She could feel him swallowing a few times.

He was nervous.

Her head lifted so that she could see his face. Yep, definitely nervous.

"I've known you my whole life. It feels like longer. You are a part of me, like the missing piece to my soul, if that makes any sense."

He waited for her to speak, but she was suddenly breathless, her heart speeding like it was about to burst.

"I can't imagine my life without you, and the time when you had forgotten me was the worst in my life." She touched his face apologetically and reassuringly. "I wanted to ask you a question. But before that, I need to tell you some things. So that I can be completely honest with you."

And he began to tell her everything. Everything about the war, about his part, about Zelda, about Midna. About Ganondorf. Even about his transformation into a wolf.

"That was you that scared the village so much?" Ilia scolded halfheartedly. It wasn't really his fault.

He grinned guiltily at her before continuing his story.

He spoke about getting the fused shadows for Midna. How Zant had caught them and used the Spirit's light against them, trapping him in his wolf state and nearly killing Midna (Her hand gripped his arm tighter).

How he'd run with Midna on his back to get to Zelda, worried that he'd never make it, about how this little imp was more than that, now. She'd already become a dear friend without his noticing. About how it felt to have his wolf self stripped from him in the Sacred Grove. About how it had felt when he had lifted the Master Sword from its pedestal, like meeting a forgotten friend.

He told her about the Mirror, and the Yetis, how he'd traveled through time and saw the actual Temple of Time. ("I thought it was just a myth." Breathed Ilia in wonder.) About getting her memory back, then heading to the Sky temple, meeting the Oocca ("You sure met some strange people.") He tried telling it quickly, to get it over with, but a long story takes time to recount. By the time he was finished, he was breathless and the sun was close to the horizon.

"And then, I plunged the sword into his gut." Ilia flinched without meaning to. Link felt it and hugged her closer. "Midna. That's all I could think. She'd died in that explosion. Except, I saw something on the top of a hill. I couldn't believe my eyes, but the slightest hope began to tug at my heart and I ran towards the shape. The light spirits, they were surrounding her. The light became so bright, I had to turn away, and when I looked back, there she was. Only, not an imp anymore. A woman, not human but beautiful. Then…she…" Link started to falter. "She realized that in order to protect this world and hers, she needed to destroy the link. She goddess damned destroyed it, the mirror, I mean." Ilia looked into his eyes, a sudden fearful question on her lips, but she pressed them together to keep from blurting it out. His eyes were…old. Like they had seen all there is to see in this world, and maybe in a few others. Like they had seen horrible sorrows. Ilia wondered if losing Midna was one of them.

"I've never seen her since that day. And I won't see her ever again. I wish you could have met her. I think you would've liked her, after the initial annoyance wore off." He smiled fondly at Ilia, but he wasn't really seeing her. He was seeing some far off phantom, a different time, a different person.

There was a silence. Link was a good story teller. Ilia had felt like she was there with him as he recounted his tale. She looked up into his eyes, and asked the fatal question. "Did you love her?" It sounded harsher than she'd intended, she felt him flinch away from her, his eyes dropping to her hands tightly clenched.

"I…"

"You did, didn't you?" Now she was resigned. Of course he'd loved her, exotically beautiful, witty, powerful. Everything Ilia was not.

"No, Ilia. I didn't love her." His eyes were suddenly blazing, his words full of confidence, and she couldn't look away. "Maybe, I could have loved her, in a different world. But she was not the one I spent nights thinking of. She wasn't the one I was intent on rescuing. Yes, she was my closest friend, and the only one who truly understood my quest. She fought alongside me, and in the end, saved both mine and Zelda's life. But no. I couldn't love her, because my heart was already preoccupied. With you, Ilia." He added gently, caressing her face, her neck.

"Now, can I ask my question?" He smiled at her, waiting for her to nod wordlessly. "I've loved you ever since I knew what love was. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me? Will you become my wife?" His deep blue eyes hid worlds of emotion, and Ilia could only stare into them, her own eyes tearing up.

Silence.

"Ilia? You kinda need to answer this one…"

"Y-yes."

"Really?"

She laughed. "Of course! I've been waiting for you to ask me that since we were twelve!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately, Link almost fell over.

"Wow." He whispered, marveling at his bride-to-be. "You're just amazing. You know that?"

"And you know what's next, right?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, and his eyes widened. Did she mean…?

"We have to tell the entire village that their dreams have come true! You have to know that they've been planning this wedding since we were tots. " She laughed at his expression. "Why, what'd you think I meant?"

He rolled his eyes. "Scream it to the world if you'd like. I know I want to." He stood up and walked to the center of the stream. Turning around to face the girl standing on the edge, he began to shout, "THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD SAID SHE'LL MARRY ME! QUICK, EPONA," He cried in mock urgency, pointing a finger at the horse waiting patiently at the gate, "GRAB HER BEFORE SHE CHANGES HER MIND!"

She smiled and ran into the stream, purposefully kicking up water so that by the time she reached his side, Link was dripping wet. "Uh uh. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

He grinned. "Why you-" and he reached down and splashed her face with the healing water. She screeched, and ran away from him.

There was probably some rule that forbade anyone from treating the spring of a light spirit so casually. However, sometimes love creates its own rules, and the rest of the world just has to go with it.

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)

**So Hey, readers :) I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed in the number of reviews. Even if you think its bad, tell me that too! Flames are welcomed compared to silence! So. Cute chapter, yeah? Just wait. This is the calm before the storm! Review please ::) And no, you can't have a cookie even if you do review ;)**


	4. Softly Comes the Nightmare

Chapter 4: Softly Comes the Nightmare

The woman was beside herself. She was tugging on the soldier's arm, frantic grey eyes pleading silently. The guard sighed. He hated this part of the job.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the royal princess is indisposed at this time. You need to give your name to the council. It takes some time to get an audience with her royal highness."

"Please, please, I need to tell her something incredibly important! My husband," She broke off with a strangled cry. "My husband worked for her. He always did important work for her, and I need to give the princess a warning!" Her sobs almost made her words inaudible.

A little girl was hugging the woman's leg. She stared up at the guard with huge, mournful grey eyes, matching exactly with her mother's. These were the kind of eyes that could move mountains.

That did not make his job any easier. He tried not to look at the little girl, because one more glance down at her would break his willpower.

"It's extremely important. Zelda needs to know what happened to my husband." That was strange. The soldier tugged on an exquisitely-designed, red handkerchief that was tied around his belt, as if for reassurance.

"Is your husband alright, ma'am?"

The woman looked up at the soldier, and he realized that she had the same power as her daughter did. Her eyes begged him just to listen with more force than words ever could. She shook her head, more tears filling her eyes. "He's dead."

This was very strange. The woman was obviously mad with grief, but he supposed informing the princess wouldn't harm anything. She could decide to see them or not.

"…Alright." He conceded. "What's your name? And your husband's name?"

She talked quickly, as if afraid that he would change his mind. "His name was Evan. He was a messenger of sorts, I don't really know what he did. I am Bonnie. Please, hurry, sir. It could be too late already."

The guard left them in the main hall of the castle. As he looked back, the woman's eyes were still watching him, still pleading silently to hurry, to get to the princess. With a twinge of unease, the guard picked up his pace and almost ran up the stairs to the princess' chambers.

He knocked quickly on her door, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from his fellow guards, who were stationed by the door. One of them asked, "Alright, Derick?"

Derick could only shake his head as he continued to knock rather rudely on Zelda's door.

After a few moments, the door creaked open, and the princess' exhausted face was illuminated by the torches across the hall. "Yes, what is it?"

"Your Highness, I'm terribly sorry to intrude, but I think there's a woman that you should speak with."

Zelda looked down tiredly. "Can it wait till morning? It's the middle of the night."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, but I really think that this should not be put off. The woman said her name is Bonnie, wife to Evan. Apparently he worked for you, as some kind of messenger…?" Derick's sentence trailed off into a question, trying to confirm the woman's story.

The princess' face tightened, almost in fear, and she said, "Wait just one moment." She closed the door.

Derick tried and failed miserably to stand still, choosing instead to pace in front of the door, again tugging on his kerchief. His anxiety was increasing alarmingly. Something was not right here.

After about a minute, the princess exited her room and followed Derick quickly down the steps to the front hall.

As soon as Bonnie saw the princess hurrying towards her, she ran forward and grabbed the princess' hand. She fell to her knees, dragging the young woman down a little. "Sweet princess! Thank you for listening!"

"Of course, Bonnie." The Princess smiled a little, but it was forced. She was too worried to make it look genuine. "Now, tell me what you needed to say." She knelt down in front of the woman, holding her hands reassuringly.

Bonnie's eyes darted around. "It killed him, princess. Whatever you sent him to do, it killed him…there was nothing I could do, it happened so fast and-"

"Wait, wait. Slow down and start from the beginning."

The little grey-eyed girl came up to her mother, laying her head in her lap. Zelda smiled slightly at her, then focused her attention on Bonnie. Bonnie let go of the princess' hands and put them over her daughter's ears, as if that would keep the world from hurting her.

"He came home a few hours ago, but he looked strange, like there was a haze around him. I wouldn't let him come in the front door and…and there was this, this dèmon hanging on his back. I knew what it was, my grandmother warned me about these things. It took shape, though, like I have never seen. It was a swordsman, called itself the Shadow-"

"I'm sorry," Zelda interrupted, "but it _spoke_?"

Bonnie nodded. "Ay, it spoke. It said terrible things. A voice like…" She shuddered. "Then, it…it killed Evan. Like it was nothing. It suddenly had a sword, black like itself, and it stabbed." She began to cry, tears streaming soundlessly down her cheeks. One fell onto the daughters face. The girl wiped it with one small hand, and stared at it, like she had never seen tears before.

"It tried to get into the house, but my protections worked. Fairy water. That bothered it. Made it so angry. It tried to learn my daughter's name. Names have power, you know. I drove it away before it could harm us anymore."

There was silence.

"How did you drive it away? Do you know anything that will help me stop it?"

The woman looked a little abashedly at the princess. "Twas only a cradle song that my mother sang to me, that her mother sung before that. It's been passed down in my family for generations." The woman took a deep breath, then hummed the tune to her song.

The song seemed to lighten the air around them, like there had been a physical weight holding down everyone in the room. All who heard it felt restored, healed, and Zelda felt her mind cleansed and able to think more clearly. There was magic in this song.

"I'll need you to sing it to one of my musicians, if you wouldn't mind. I want to have some protection against whatever this is."

"Ah," Said Bonnie hesitantly, "I'm not sure about this, but I think that it won't work a second time. It is different than any shadow I've ever heard of, and it might have grown some sort of protection from it, adapted, I suppose. I wouldn't rely on my song anymore, if I were you. Meaning no disrespect, of course, your highness. I'm sure you'll know what to do."

Zelda sighed in frustration. "Alright. Did it say anything about what it was trying to do? Anything that might help us find it?"

Bonnie looked into the princess' clear blue eyes. "Anyone who finds it will not return, your majesty." She sighed, "And whatever, whoever it's after should run, run and never stop, because they're doomed."

"Try to remember." Urged Zelda, "Anything he said. Anything at all."

The woman sat back, rubbing her eyes wearily. "Well… it couldn't get past my door frame; I'd coated it in fairy water…it said something about a hole. Its prison, maybe?..." her eyes grew wide. "It mentioned a hero. It said, 'I've been waiting to get my hands on a certain Hero.'"

Zelda gasped.

Bonnie continued frantically, babbling in her hast. "I remember those words exactly, because it had some resemblance to the Hero of Time, in its clothes, I mean. So when it mentioned the Hero, it was like it struck a chord in my soul."

Zelda was on her feet, barking orders to her guards, who had been watching the exchange. "Get me ten good soldiers, ones quick on their feet, the best you have. They'll have a long journey tonight! With as much haste as possible. Time is of the essence here. If we delay, the Hero will be lost!" The guards scrambled to do her bidding, running off to the barracks. Zelda turned wildly back to Bonnie, speaking rapidly. "Thank you for everything you've told me. You and your daughter are welcome to stay in the castle, if you'd like, or return to your home. I'll send a few soldiers to escort you back, if you wish."

Bonnie nodded, "Thank you, your highness, but I think we'll go home. I'd feel safer…"

Zelda nodded absently, trying to calculate how long the journey to Ordon was. On horse, it took a whole day. On foot? …they didn't have that long. Link didn't have that long.

She felt a tug on her dress.

The little girl, with the strange grey eyes was staring up into Zelda's face. "Please save him, princess. His journeys are not over yet." Then she turned back to her mother, putting her thumb in her mouth.

Zelda looked strangely at the little girl, trying to comprehend her statement. Bonnie, noticing her gaze, said in a strained voice, "Don't pay her any mind, she just says curious things, things that mean nothing at all. She's a good child."

The princess nodded again, the more pressing circumstance taking precedence over her curiosity. "Right. Well, if you will excuse me, I must organize a rescue."

At that moment, a group of soldiers came bustling into the hall. They were pulling on armor and helmets, some even still barefoot, with shoes in hand.

"Soldiers of Hyrule," Said Zelda over the noise of clanking armor. "You have been called for a mission of extreme importance. The Hero's life is in danger. You were chosen for your skill and honor, as the best of Hyrule." The group stood up a little straighter at her praise. "The Hero has done so much for this land. It is time we return the favor. However," Zelda held up a hand of caution, "There is a great danger awaiting you. A Shadow with no form but the ability to kill. No soul but the ferocity of an animal. You must reach the Hero before the shadow and return him safely to the castle. Only here will he be safe. This is a race against time, against fate itself. Are you up to the task?"

There was a chorus of "Aye" and the princess nodded to Derick, still standing at his post, where he had heard all of Bonnie's tale. "I would like you to go as well, soldier. You who realized the truth of the woman's terror. You have a strong heart, one that will guide you well."

Derick swallowed. In his fear he almost declined the honor. But a small voice, albeit a rather muffled one, told him that this was the chance to prove himself, to mold himself into the hero he wanted to be. With a stiff nod, Derick joined the group of soldiers preparing to leave.

"Now," Said Zelda, "Time is of the essence. Fly. Fly like you never have before. The Hero is waiting."

The group turned and marched out the doors, all grappling with their own sense of dread that this may be the last time they would see this world.

After they had gone, Zelda practically ran towards the library, weaving through the bookshelves until she came upon an inconspicuous door. Banging on it rapidly, she called, "Auru!".

Her piercing cry awoke the old warrior immediately. He opened the door, staring curiously at the princess' disheveled state. "Your highness... what's happened?"

"I need you to summon _him_."

The lines on Auru's face became more pronounced as he frowned at her. "Are you sure? There could be grave danger in this business."

"_Immediately_, Auru. Otherwise, the Hero won't survive the night."

"... As you wish, princess."

(-)

(-)

(-)

(-)  
>(-)<p>

**Hello again, readers! Short chapter, I know. It was the only break that made sense... **

**Quickly, I just want to thank all my (4) reviewers :)**

**You make my day and I really want any critique / enthusiasm / love / hate that you can throw my way.**

**The Fierce Deity SideSwip124, and Warnolife: Thanks so much for the positive feedback!**

**ForestRunner: Glad you liked the Spring scene, I agonized over it trying to get it acceptably sappy but not cheesy ;P **

**The next chapter might take a little longer to get out because of one little word: Midterms. Ugh. But after that is a break where I can write to my heart's content! **

**Until next time, ~ Lennie 3**


	5. And So It Begins

Chapter 5:

It was twilight again, that time that always caught Link unawares. The rest of the day seemed to fly by, then suddenly he would be trapped in this mystical light, for a moment that felt endless. Then it would be gone and night would fall, leaving him to his reminiscing.

Tonight was one such night: the goats had been fed and watered, the barn closed up for the night, and he lay in the field, watching the sky change from dusky oranges to deep blues. His grief over Midna's separation had faded into more of a faint wistful feeling. That was good. He didn't need the distraction anymore. He needed to focus on what was right in front of him, mainly, Ilia.

How he loved her. She frustrated him beyond belief, but she was his, now more than ever.

"Link?" Fado called from somewhere to his left. "I'm gonna go back now. Are you coming or what?"

Link sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming. Wait up, okay?" With a last lingering look at the starry sky, he got to his feet and ran to join his friend. Fado was a few years older than him, but always seemed younger, especially after the war.

"I wanted to tell you congratulations, you know, for you and Ilia." Fado was never one for words. But he was heartfelt and Link appreciated it.

"Thanks, Fado. It means a lot." Putting his hands behind his head, he whistled softly towards Epona, who was grazing on the far edge of the field. Immediately, as he knew she would, she perked her ears and cantered over to the two men.

"That sure is some horse you got, Link." Fado said, jealousy evident in his tone.

Link grinned at his horse. "I didn't choose her, she just took a liking to me."

Fado muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Some men get all the luck."

Link sighed, thinking that lucky was the exact opposite of what he'd call it, and clapped Fado on the back. "Until tomorrow, then."

"Good night." Fado walked off towards his house across from the shop, while Link stopped to see Ilia and Bo.

She opened the door almost immediately after his first knock, quietly slipping outside and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, hey. I guess you missed me." He pressed his forehead to hers, feeling perfectly happy.

"Shut up, you big oaf, of course I missed you." He laughed into her hair.

Suddenly, they both leapt apart as a large head suddenly appeared in the door frame.

"Link! So good to see you, m'boy!" Bo's grin became suspiciously mischievous as he noticed Ilia's red face. "What, did I interrupt something?"

He opened the door the rest of the way and bodily dragged Link inside. "You two are going to be married, there's no need for all this shiftiness." His booming laugh was infectious, and Link found himself laughing too, catching Ilia's eye as she closed the door behind them.

"No, I guess not." Link sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside him until Ilia sat down next to him. Throwing an arm around her, he hugged her close, winking at Bo. "Is this better for you?"

Bo's mustache wiggled comically as he snorted. "Kids these days. Think they're smarter than me. But just you wait. I'll show you."

Link and Ilia snickered together. "Never try to outwit this one, dad." teased Ilia. "You'll never win. He's too crafty."

"Ah, well an old man can try, can't he? You forgot to mention I'm crafty, too. HA!" he roared, making Link jump. "See, gotcha."

Ilia, unable to contain her giggles, said breathily, "That's not crafty, dad, that's ridiculous. And trust me, you're king of that."

"Yeah," Link started, "Remember that time, you know, with the runaway goat, and, Bo, you decided you were gonna go catch it so you–"

"I don't need to hear you telling that story again. I remember it well, okay? And I'm sure the rest of the village remembers it too!"

" –and you came running back here with your fishing pole wagging behind you, and the hook stuck in the goat's–"

"ENOUGH!" Cried Bo, shouting to be heard over Ilia's fits of laughter. "Who wants dinner?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Thank you, Bo. This was great." Link said, one hand on the door knob, the other wrapped around Ilia's waist.

'Don't be thanking me, you're gonna be my son-in-law. It's my job to feed you." Bo huffed. "Now, get out of here. You should get home. And don't let Ilia walk back home on her own!" He added as an afterthought.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Link said as he pulled her out the door.

"Be back in a little bit, dad." She called.

"You'd better be." Bo grumbled, though with a twinkle in his eye.

The night was even more beautiful than before. Clear, cold, and filled with stars.

The two walked hand in hand towards the spring, walking aimlessly, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Link, I need to tell you something." Her soft voice broke the silence.

"Anything."

"Huh. I hope you mean that." Her cryptic answer had Link's warning signals blaring. What on earth could she mean?

"Are you ditching me because you're secretly madly in love with Coro?"

"Ew. No." She giggled despite herself. "Come on, Link, this is important."

"Sorry, just trying to break the tension and stop myself from hyperventilating. What's the matter, seriously?"

She looked nervously away from Link, instead staring at the forest around them. "Did you hear something?"

"No." He grabbed her arm and gently spun her around, so that she stopped walking. "Tell me, now please."

…

…

…

"I think I'm pregnant."

…

…

…

"Sweet goddesses."

"Don't swear."

"Sorry."

…

…

…

"Link? Say something besides a curse, please."

"I'm just... I'm just in shock... Are you sure?"

"Well, all the signs are there."

"Farore."

"_Link_."

"Sorry."

She sighed. "What do you think?"

Now it was Link's turn to look at the forest, trying to sort the jumble of thoughts that were ringing in his ears.

"I think...I think that..." He suddenly grinned. "I think that we're gonna be parents. You're gonna be a mother."

She smiled at him. "And you're gonna be a father. How weird does that sound?"

He embraced her again. "I think it sounds amazing. And I'm scared as all hell."

She ran her hands through his hair. "Me too." She admitted. "But I think we're ready." She snorted. "Even if we're not, I think this baby's coming anyway."

"Farore. A baby."

"Link, I swear, you're gonna give our baby a potty mouth before he's even born!"

"You think it's a boy?"

"Not sure. I just have a feeling. But, Link?" In the dark, Link could barely make out her eyes. "I think we should hurry along this wedding. Just so that... you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to Rusl about it. He'll help us."

She sighed. "So much for waiting till the Spring."

"Did you know about this before I asked you to marry me?"

She looked down. "Well, I had started to suspect a couple weeks ago. I just couldn't work up the courage to tell you. Then, well, I figure if you asked me to marry you, then it seemed like a good time to tell you. You're not mad, right?"

"Course not, Ilia. I'm...happy." He chuckled. "I'm really happy. Are you?"

"More than I've ever been. This feels right. And I've always wanted to have a big family."

"Me too."

"Then now seems like a good time to get started. But, Link, I don't want to tell my dad, okay? Not till after we're married. He might be able to take it, but you never know with him and I don't want a big scene like that one time–"

"Did you hear that?" The hero interrupted. His senses were suddenly hyper aware, like his heightened senses as a wolf. He could smell the pine from the trees, could hear the slight tinkling of water from the spring, and a strange, gasping sound. It was coming from across the bridge.

"Stay here!" He told a bewildered Ilia, and ran towards the sound.

"Link, Wait!" She followed him, of course, so he slowed down to let her catch up.

"You really should wait at the spring, there's something really wrong going on here."

"How do you know? And I'm not going to leave you here! Could you just slow down for a second and think about this? There's no way you could've heard something from this far away!"

"Hero!" something gasped to their right. Link twisted, immediately positioning himself between Ilia and the strange noise, reaching for a sword that wasn't there. Damn.

"Hero!"

Link edged forward, then gasped. It was a Hylian soldier, from the castle by the looks of him. He was bleeding badly. It looked like he'd been dragging himself through the forest.

He knelt down next to the wounded guard, inspecting the damage. There was a large gash in his stomach. The man was dying. "Tell me your name. What happened?"

"D-Derick. The queen send us. They're all dead." He gasped again, putting a hand to his stomach. "It's coming to kill the Hero of Twilight. Quickly, you must find him and tell him to run...run..get to the castle..."

"I-" Link hesitated. "I'm the Hero."

Derick's eyes widened. "Then fly, Hero! It's coming for you! It killed everyone. It'll kill you too. You-you don't have your sword." He said despairingly, looking at the empty space above Link's shoulder. "Take, take mine. I won't need it anymore. It's too dangerous to go alone. Take this!" Derick tried to unsheathe his sword, but was too weak. Link quickly grabbed the unfamiliar handle and pulled it out himself.

He was minutely aware of Ilia, crouching down by the soldier's head, stroking the hair off his face as his breathing slowed. But Link could not look away from Derick's eyes. Where his words failed him now, Derick continued to communicate his desperate message. As the light slowly left his eyes, Link continued to stare into them, trying to find the answers he needed to understand.

"Link. We need to get out of here." Only when Ilia spoke did he realize that Derick's eyes were unfocused, his chest still. The soldier was dead.

"_Yes, run... run little piggies_."

Link spun around, looking every bit the Hero, in Ilia's eyes. She'd never seen him like this. He looked ferocious, a strange light glowing in his eyes. And what was that glowing on his hand?

She remembered the story he'd told her by the spring, about the Triforce separating into three parts, being reborn in him and the queen. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew there was danger surrounding them, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the goddesses' divine gift resting in her beloved.

"Show yourself." He growled, waking her from her stupor. Quickly, she looked around, expecting to see some figure approaching. There was nothing, only the blackness of the forest.

Link's heart was beating rapidly, adrenaline crawling under his skin. There was something out there, watching them. He hadn't imagined that voice, either. Then, with a supernatural precision, he turned on his heel to face a specific patch of darkness, pulling Ilia behind him. She held the back of his shirt in a white-fisted grip.

"_You don't look like much..._" came the voice from the shadows. "_Is it possible that you are the Hero? You're a mere farm boy..._"

Link didn't answer, but stared intently towards the voice, straining to hear movement, the singing of a blade, breathing...anything.

But it was dead quiet. Unnaturally quiet. The forest should be alive with noise.

To Ilia, the seconds passed by as if they were hours. She couldn't hear or see anything, but only felt a horrible sense of foreboding that raised the hairs on the back of her neck, and made her shiver against Link's back.

Suddenly, Link shoved her roughly to the side. She stumbled, falling on her hands and knees as two blades clashed together with a terrible ringing. Link had gotten his sword up just in time to meet an ebony blade that was swung towards his neck.

His arms trembled with the strain.

"_Bravo. It seems you do have some skill._" The whisper cut into Link's soul, like it was coming from himself.

Ilia quickly got back to her feet, her own head ringing with its voice. Suddenly, she heard Link cry out in surprise, and stumble back. "LINK!" she cried, without thinking of the consequences.

"Ilia, stay back." His voice was farther away, now. She fought with the desire to rejoin him, when... strange, but she saw him walking towards her now, from the other direction that his voice had come from.

"Link..." She whispered before walking slowly towards him. Something was wrong. He was completely as ease again, like the previous nightmare hadn't happened. He was smiling. Not a good smile, one filled with bloodlust. "What's wrong?"

"Ilia, come here. It's okay, I killed it." His voice was wrong, too, like he was struggling to hold in laughter. It sent chills down her back.

He had almost reached her. That's when she screamed. His eyes were red. A red so deep that they were like pools of blood. She couldn't look away though she knew without a doubt that this was, impossibly, not Link.

"ILIA! STAY AWAY FROM IT!" Link's voice yelled from her left. The non-Link didn't turn, but continued to walk towards her. He suddenly had a black sword in his hand. (Where had it come from?)

Then, Link barreled into the other Link, pushing him away from Ilia, and breaking her daze. By the goddesses, what was that thing? She couldn't wrap her mind around it: it was impossible.

Link and the demon grappled on the ground, mouths bared in identical snarls. It was like she was going crazy, seeing double.

Link was struggling. The demon was strong, stronger than him, and fast. He moved like water, shifting in and out of focus so that it made his head hurt to look at it. With a last desperate shove, he pushed the shadow off him and jumped back to his feet. Immediately, he heard the swish of metal and mentally swearing, brought his own sword up just in time. Did this demon never tire?

It didn't even give him a chance to counter, but with unnatural speed it continued to attack the hero.

"_You are pitiful. You're ancestor would be ashamed_."

With a deft kick, it knocked Link off balance, and he fell against a tree, grunting in pain. The demon's blade again shot out of the darkness, aiming for his chest. If he'd had a moment to think, Link would've thanked the goddesses for the Triforce. It gave him supernatural ability to counteract the demon's own skills. In a feat impossible for an average person, Link swiveled to the right, and the blade embedded itself into the trunk. Link's own sword swung out. The demon grunted in surprise when the dead soldier's sword cut through its stomach.

Link barely had time to feel relief when it started _laughing_. The goddess-damned thing had his sword sitting in its gut and it was _laughing_.

"_Is that all you've got? Hehe I've had worse_."

With growing horror, Link watched as his sword began to glow, increasing in intensity until he had to look away, blinking away the spots in his vision. The hilt burned, until finally he released it with a snarl and retreated a few feet away.

The light streaming from the demon began to crystallize in midair. Then in a rush it sped back towards him like the thing was imploding. This was familiar. Oh goddesses.

Link didn't have time to think of how the monster had gained that particular power, however. Before Link could blink the white spots from his eyes, the monster had vanished into the shadows again.

"_Let's make this a little more interesting..._" it whispered to him from nowhere, and everywhere.

And suddenly, from behind him, he heard Ilia give a slight "Oh!"

The sound was so terrifying that Link took too long to move into action; he would forever hate himself for that hesitation.

He didn't want to turn around. He wouldn't.

With a strangled gasp, the Hero turned around, but he knew already that something was terribly wrong.

Ilia lay on the ground, crumpled in an unnatural position, her face calm and very pale.

"..._no_." came the soft, agonized moan from a man lost in horror.

"no." came the denial of the fact, the hope that his eyes were deceiving him.

"NO!" came the anger, the sweet anchor that held him to the earth as it crumbled beneath him.

And he was the Hero no more, but simply a man believing his only chance at happiness to be slaughtered before his very eyes.

"WHERE ARE YOU, DEMON!" He roared into the night. "I WILL FIND YOU!"

"_...tsk tsk. Courage without wisdom will get you nowhere, hero_." the thing's laughter surrounded him, the sound pressing on his ears like a swarm of cicadas. "_You might want to think before you speak. Silence_."

Link's half-formed shout froze in his throat.

"_She's not dead yet, you idiot. But she will be, hehe. You want her to live? You must go to the place where it used to rest, before the bitch broke it."_

He couldn't allow relief to heal his heart, not yet. The beast could be lying. "What did you do to her?" He growled into the darkness.

"_Never you mind. Just do what I say. Got it? Good. See you later, hehe._" With the final barb, the demon's presence slowly disappeared from the clearing.

Link fell to his knees and retched. He would have redone his entire quest of last year if only to rid himself of that demon. Hell, He'd even rather fight Ganondorf until the day he died than face it again. Link grimaced at the irony of that thought.

Slowly getting up, Link staggered towards the dark shape that was Ilia. Could she possibly be alive? What reason could the beast have had to spare her? For that matter, why did it spare him? What did it want accomplished?

These were questions that the Hero couldn't answer for himself. He felt for a pulse. It was there, though it was very weak. He could see her breathing now, too. She was alive.

"Ilia." Shaking her gently, he tried to wake her up. There was no response. "Ilia." He tried again. Still nothing. He felt numb, and detached, like he was watching someone else's life. With a deep sense of fatigue, he slowly picked her up, and began the long walk in the dark back to the village.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Wow. All I can say is I am so sorry and I'm not dead. College life is busy. Well, tell me what you think! I've got part of the next chapter written, so hopefully the next one won't take so long :P Oh, and does anyone know how to fix the page separations? I have to keep using (-)(-)(-) or else they get erased... **


End file.
